One Big Happy Family
by disneychannelswag
Summary: Sequel to Austin&Ally&Aubree. Aubree's turning 3! With Austin having newborn nieces and nephews, and having to babysit them, while taking care of a 3 year old, he and Ally realize how big of a challenge 2 kids are. Will they have any more kids? Or will Aubree be an only child?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello wonderful people of earth! (: this is the next story in the Who Said Life Was Easy, One Big Happy Family! (: to start things off it's a month before Aubree's 3****rd**** birthday (: oh, and im sorry if this chapter kind of sucks, theres nothing on tv, it's the last week of summer break and my mom wont let me go to my friends house because I have volleyball tomorrow ): so yeah. Not In a good mood but I'll try to make this a good happy first chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

Austin's POV

Today was special for our family for 2 reasons. First off, today was Ally and I's 1st anniversary, and Alleyah was graduating high school today. It was 8, and Alleyah's graduation wasn't until noon, so we had a little time.

I, however, was woken up at 7 by a little blonde hair brown eyed girl.

_Earlier that morning:_

"daddy. Daddy. Daddydaddydaddydaddydaddy." I heard a familiar little voice.

"Aubree? What are you doing up so early?" I asked her.

"I wanna color wif you." She said as she showed me her barbie coloring book and box of crayons.

"ok. How about we get some breakfast first, and then daddy will color with you?"

"otay!" she shouted.

"ssshh. Don't wake mommy up." I told her and put my finger to my lip. Aubree did the same.

I took the coloring book and crayons from her and set them on the bedside table, picked her up, and carried her downstairs to the kitchen.

"ok sweetie what do you want to eat?" I asked Aubree as she took a seat at the table.

"ceweal." She said. I got a bowl out of the cabinet, grabbed the lucky charms off the top of the refridgerator, grabbed the milk out of the fridge, poured them into the bowl and gave them to Aubree.

After about 10 minutes Aubree was done with her cereal. I took her bowl and spoon and put them in the sink.

"daddy we color now?" she asked, getting down from the chair.

I giggled. "yes,baby, we can color now." I kissed her cheek.

We went upstairs and got the coloring book and crayons off the dresser and took them back downstairs so that we wouldn't wake Ally up.

I was coloring with Aubree, when Ally came downstairs.

I got up off the floor to greet her.

"hey beautiful, happy anniversary." I said, and pecked her lips.

"that's all I get? On this special of all days?" she teased.

"you're such a teaser." I smirked.

Our lips met again. My hands going around her petite waist, her hands going around my neck. We were smiling as we kissed, or rather made-out, forgetting there was a toddler in the room until we heard little giggles. Ally and I instantly broke apart.

We all sat together, coloring until about 10:30, and then we started to get ready for Alleyah's graduation.

"Aubree sweetie you gotta get dressed now." Ally told her.

"why?" Aubree asked.

"cuz Aunt Alleyah is graduating today. C'mon, lets go get your dress on." Ally said, holding out her hand for Aubree to take.

"no!" she giggled and ran away.

Ally chased after her and eventually caught up to Aubree.

"gotcha!" Ally laughed and got Aubree in her arms. Aubree squealed.

Ally went upstairs with Aubree and got herself ready. She brushed her hair and got her dress and dress-shoes on, then got herself ready, putting on a dress shirt, white jeans, and some flats. I had on a short sleeved blue plaid shirt, jeans with no holes, and shiny blue sneakers.

We got to Miami Central High School, where Ally and I used to attend. I was really happy for Alleyah because graduating was something Ally and I never got to do. we saw Andrew graduate from here, we saw Adam graduate when Ally was 8 months pregnant, we saw Abigail graduate when Aubree was almost a year old, we would've been next, and Alleyah is 3 years younger than me, but mom started her in kindergarten a year early, so yeah.

We took our seats and were sitting by my mom and siblings.

"daddy I want to sit wif uncle Adam." Aubree said.

"sweetie he's busy with his baby." I said.

Andrew and Avery had a son, he was born on March 7th. Adam and Adaline also had a son, he was born on March 21st. And Abigail and Anthony had a daughter, Alexandra Madison Roberts. She was born on March 25th.

…

"Maci Elise Lucas, Whitney Diana Mason, Noah Jacob Mason, Alleyah Nicole Moon." The principal announced. Alleyah walked across the stage, accepting her diploma and shaking the principal's hand. We all stood up and cheered. Aubree clapped her little hands.

**So, thoughts? Review! (: it gets better, so please keep reading! (:**

**Have a nice day**

**-Sophia**


	2. Chapter 2

**I bring you, the wonderful gift of chapter 2! (: oh btw, I didn't give Andrew and Adam's sons names because I cant think of any more names for boys that start with an A. but, I have a ton of girl names. Lol. But I thought that there should be some baby boys too. So, yeah. Enjoy! (:**

Ally's POV

Today was Aubree's 3rd birthday party, but her birthday wasn't for two days. We just decided to have her party on the weekend.

"mommy its my birfday today!" Aubree said.

I laughed a little. "no sweetie today is just your party. Its not your birthday yet." I told her.

"so I'm not fwee yet?"

"not yet baby. But you get to have your party today yay!" I said.

Austin walked into the room.

"daddy its not my birfday yet." She said.

Austin walked over and picked her up.

"nope. Its not your birthday yet. But aren't you excited? Today is your birthday party!" he said.

"well lets go! Its my party!"

"its not time yet, sweetie. We have to wait for everybody to get here."

I fixed breakfast and then Austin and I got the decorations out and started decorating for the party. Aubree followed Austin everywhere as he decorated.

"daddy is it time yet?" she asked.

"no not yet. Almost though."

We continued to decorate and eventually the first guests, Trish and Dez arrived. They had gotten married on valentine's day and expecting their first child around thanksgiviing.

Next Andrew and Avery came, and with their little boy. Soon after, Adam and Adaline came, also with their little boy. Then Alleyah Ashley and Alice came.

"Auntie Alleyah Auntie Ashley nanna come pway barbies wif me." Aubree said. Alleyah Ashley and Alice got down on the ground with Aubree and started dressing some barbies up.

Austin never got to see Aiden anymore, because he lived with their dad. And I _know_, that it kills him. He hasn't seen his baby brother in _three_ years. His baby brother was now 9 years old. We don't ever talk about it because I don't want to upset Austin.

Abigail Anthony and baby Alexandra arrived last. We started the party upon their arrival.

We sang Aubree happy birthday, and then she got to blow out her candles and eat cake. She picked some up with her little hands and held it out to Austin.

"daddy eat some." She told Austin. Austin opened his mouth and Aubree fed him some cake from her hands. I thought it was hilarious and got a picture on my phone. After Austin swallowed the cake and wiped off his mouth he gave Aubree a kiss on the cheek.

Once it was time for Aubree to open her presents, she was happier than ever. She had gotten new barbies and baby dolls from everyone else, Alice had gotten her a _huge_ new doll house, and Austin and I had gotten her a pink tricycle.

Alice Alleyah Ashley and i all played barbies with Aubree and the new doll house for about 45 minutes and by then everyone had gone home. Aubree walked over to her tricycle.

"play." She said.

"you want to go outside and ride your tricycle?" I asked.

Aubree nodded.

Austin carried the tricycle outside and I carried Aubree. We went outside and I sat Aubree on the tricycle as she peddled. Austin and I sat on the patio swing watching her, until a little while later when she fell down. She was riding the trike in the grass, so of course she didn't get any scrapes or cuts, but because she fell down she started crying.

"daddy!"

Austin ran over to her and picked her up off the ground.

"here Aubree let me see." Austin said.

Aubree pointed to her knee, but there was nothing there.

"baby you didn't get hurt, you just fell down. You'll be ok." He kissed her cheek.

Aubree ran back in the house.

**So, thoughts? Please review! (: and sorry for not updating in a few days, you know how summer is :p . although, summer is almost over for me! ): I go back to school on the 14****th****, but I'll try to update as often as I can (:**

**So have a nice day!**

**-Sophia**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! So to me, the first 2 chaps were sort of like introductions, and this is where the summary of the story kicks in (: so enjoy! (:**

Austin's POV

I woke up this morning to the sound of my phone vibrating.

"hello?" I answered.

"A-Austin?"

It was Abigail. And it sounded like she was crying.

"Abigail? What's wrong?"

"A-Anthony's mom died. D-do you think you and Ally could watch Alexandra today?"

"yeah of course do you need me to go pick her up?"

"if you could please."

"alright I'll be over there as quick as I can."

"k thanks." She hung up.

Ally was still asleep, so I had to let her know where I was going. I laid down and wrapped my arms around her. she groaned tiredly.

"babe. I have to pick up Alexandra from Abigail, we're babysitting today."

"Alright." She said.

I grabbed the keys off the nightstand, got into the car, and drove off.

Once I got to Abigail's I softly knocked on the door. She answered a few moments later, eyes red and puffy. I gave her a hug and she cried into my shoulder. We let go.

"thanks for watching her today." She said.

"no problem." I said as she handed me my sleeping niece in her carseat/carrier. She also handed me her diaper bag. "we can watch her as long as you need."

I took Alexandra out the door and out her in the back seat of the car.

When I got home, Ally and Aubree were in the living room.

"daddy!" she yelled.

"sshhh Aubree baby Alex is asleep." I told her. she put her finger to her lip in a shushing manner.

"so why did Abi need us to watch her today?" Ally asked.

"Anthony's mom died, and they needed to head to the hospital." I explained. "I told her we could watch Alex for as long as she needed us to." I said, setting Alexandra down on the couch.

"she's so pretty." Ally said after a moment of silence, looking at our niece in her carrier.

"yeah. I remember when Aubree was that small." I smiled, remembering my teenage years.

I carried baby Alex upstairs to our room so she wouldn't be woken up and went downstairs to watch tv with Ally and Aubree. We watched tv for a couple of hours, being that its Saturday and tomorrow is Aubree's birthday. Ally and I were planning to take Aubree to the Miami zoo tomorrow.

"mommy I have to go pee." Aubree said.

"ok sweetie you can go." Ally said. Aubree went upstairs to the bathroom.

A couple minutes later Aubree was back, and a few moments after that I heard crying from upstairs. I got up and went to Ally and I's bedroom to get Alex. I cradled her carefully in my arms downstairs.

"mommy daddy I sowwy I waked the baby up." Aubree said.

"baby its not your fault, you didn't do anything." Ally said.

"yeah. She just wanted her uncle Austin." I told Aubree while bouncing Alex in my arms.

I got Alex's bottle, made the formula, and sat down and fed her.

Ally went upstairs for something and Aubree went with her.

Ally's POV

I was putting on some eye shadow when Aubree followed me up.

"what you doin mommy?" she asked.

"putting on make-up." I said, applying some eye shadow.

"can I have some?" she asked.

"yes you can baby." I picked her up and sat her down on the dresser.

"what color do you want?" I asked her.

She pointed to a maroon-ish purple.

"close your eyes." I said. I put the eye shadow on my finger and then gently applied it to Aubree's eye lids.

"there. All done." I said.

"let me see." She said. I grabbed the compact mirror and showed her what she looked like.

"do I look pretty mommy?" she asked, still sitting on the dresser.

"yes baby you look beautiful." She smiled. I gave her a kiss and then sat her back on the ground.

"I goin show daddy." She told me, and ran downstairs. I followed.

Austin had already fed Alex and she was asleep in her carrier again.

"daddy mommy did my make-up!" she said excitedly.

Austin gasped. "she did?" he asked.

"yeah."

Austin picked her up. "you look beautiful." He said and kissed her cheek. Then he sat her down.

"daddy come pway wif me." she said.

Austin grabbed her hand and went upstairs to play with her.

I let Austin play with Aubree while I took care of Alexandra. I rocked while she was still asleep. I guess I just miss Aubree being a little itty bitty baby. I smiled down at Alex as she fussed a little and I continued to rock her. taking care of both Alex and Aubree was quite a job. It made me wonder if Austin and I should have any more kids. I wanted more, but at the same time i wondered if we could handle 2 kids 24/7.

Austin's POV

It was 7pm and Abigail had came to get Alex around 6:30 or so.

Ally was giving Aubree a bath. I was relaxing on the couch after our long day when suddenly Aubree came running into the living room. She didn't have a shirt or pants on, just her underwear.

"Aubree? What are you doing?" I laughed.

Ally appeared, leaning against the door frame with Aubree clothes in her hand.

"Aubree come put your clothes on." Ally said.

Aubree giggled and darted off for the kitchen.

"I'll get her." I said and started chasing after Aubree.

"gotcha!" I said and Aubree giggled some more.

I carried her back into the living room and got her clothes from Ally. I sat on the couch and put Aubree on my lap.

"you can go on up to bed. Ive got her." I told Ally.

"you sure?" she asked.

"yeah."

"ok." She gave me a peck on the cheek. "love you"

"love you too."

Then she gave Aubree a kiss.

"love you Aubree."

"wuv you mommy."

Ally went up to bed. I got Aubree's clothes on her and carried her up to bed. I laid her down and covered her up.

"but daddy im not tired." She said.

"but its bedtime." I told her.

"sing me a song." She said.

I begun to sing her a song Ally wrote for me to sing when we were 15.

_It's summertime, and you are all that's on my mind, Everyday._

_It seems like we, Could stay up and talk through the night._

_Oh what do you say?_

_Say you'll stay_

_Hey_

_I just keep on wishing everyday._

_Hey_

_No More running around, running around_

_No more running around, no no no, no more running around, no no no_

_Running around, _

_When I'm Around, _

_Just say you'll stay._

_Aubree's hair,Aubree's Hair*_

_She looks so cute in the clothes she wears. Yep, So Cute Man_

_Her lips so sweet Her lips so sweet_

_And when I walk her to the door, I'm thinking, _

_Gee, Just give me one more kiss I'm begging please._

_Say you'll stay hey-ey_

_Heyy ,Sta-ay_

_I just keep on wishing everyday. hey-ey_

_Hey Sta-ay_

_No More running around, running around_

_No more running around, no no no, no more running around, no no no_

_Running around, _

_When I'm Around, _

_Just say you'll stay._

_And who-oo_

_knows, when we are together, _

_We never wanna go, oh-oh._

_And you're not_

_For Any kind of weather._

_I just need to know, to know, _

_That You, _

_You'll be, there, _

_Everytime I need you._

_Say you'll stay hey-ey_

_Hey,Sta-ay_

_I just keep on wishing everyday. hey-ey_

_Hey Sta-ay_

_No More running around_

_Say you'll stay hey-ey_

_Hey Sta-ay_

_I just keep on wishing everyday. hey-ey_

_Hey Sta-ay_

_No More running around, running around_

_No more running around, no no no, no more running around, no no no_

_Running around, _

_When I'm Around, _

_Just say you'll stay.*_

I looked over and Aubree was asleep. I gave her a kiss on the forehead and went to Ally and I's room to go to sleep.

**So, how was that? Please review! (:**

***- the song is "say you'll stay by R5, which is Ross's family band. I don't own the song. Also, in real life it says Ramona's hair instead of Aubree's, and in the story before Aubree was born lets say that Ally wrote it for Austin to sing to Cassidy instead of heartbeat, although I love heartbeat. Anyways since they wrote it when they were 15 lets say it said Cassidy's hair, and because he was singing it to Aubree, he changed it to Aubree's hair. Lol.**

**Have a nice day! (:**

**-Sophia**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! (: hope you enjoy this chapter! (: oh and thanks to all of you who suggested names for Andrew and Adam's sons, but they're not really going to be in the story much, so that's why I don't have names for them. But thanks anyways! (:**

Ally's POV

Today was Aubree's 3rd birthday. What a crazy 3 days we've had. Her party, then babysitting Alexandra, and now we're off to the zoo. Heck, we've had a crazy 3 _years._ Austin and I had got up, and were currently trying to wake Aubree up so that we could head to the zoo.

"Aubree you've got to get up." I said, lightly shaking her.

"no." she told us. Austin and I laughed, and he picked her up out of her bed. I got a pink striped tank top and a little denim skirt out for her to wear today. She was still half asleep while I was dressing her. Aubree rubbed her eyes.

"where we going?" she said tiredly.

"mommy and daddy are going to take you to the zoo. Its your birthday today!" I told her.

"carry me." Aubree said, putting her arms up. I picked her up and carried her out to the car. I buckled her into her car seat, got into the passengers seat, buckled my seatbelt, and Austin drove off.

The Miami zoo is about 30 minutes away but with traffic, we should get there in 45. Aubree woke up halfway there, this time more lively.

"are we dere yet?" she asked.

"not yet baby. Almost." Austin said, looking at her through the mirror.

"its my birfday today!" Aubree said, throwing her hands up in the air.

"yeah it is happy birthday!" I said.

"what happin on my birfday?" she asked.

"what do you mean?" I questioned.

"how did I get hewe?"

Austin and I looked at each other, eyes wide.

What am I supposed to tell her? she's 3. But I'm not gonna be one of those parents who tell her she came from the stork.

"well, um… on this day, June 29th, 3 years ago,"

"I'm fwee!" she said.

"yeah! So on this day, 3 years ago, you decided that you wanted to see the world."

"where was I befowe?"

"you were in mommy's tummy."

"how did I get there?" she wondered.

"uhh…" I was trying to think of something to say.

"daddy put you there!" Austin butt in. he gave me a sheepish smile. I glared at him, because I didn't know if Aubree was going to ask _how_ she was put there.

"so we went to the hospital, and you were born." I said.

"oh. Otay."

Well im glad that conversation is over. I tried to explain it in the simplest way possible. We arrived at the zoo a couple minutes after she stopped asking questions.

We walked around the zoo, looking at the different animals, and Austin and I took turns carrying Aubree so she could see. Aubree had a good time, as did Austin and i. I think she had a pretty awesome 3rd birthday. She didn't stop smiling all day.

By 6 o'clock we were ready to go home. As soon as we bought Aubree a giant stuffed panda bear she wanted from the gift shop, we went home. Immediately after we got Aubree buckled in the carseat, she fell asleep snuggling her panda.

"well, the conversation on the way up was, something." I said.

"yeah. I mean, she's 3. So she's probably not going to remember much of it anyways. And all kids ask it eventually, y'know?" Austin said.

"…was what we told her, _ok_ though?" I wondered out loud.

"yeah, I think it was. Cuz once we got to the zoo, she forgot all about it."

"I guess you're right."

We arrived home. I unbuckled Aubree and carried her in the house, upstairs, and to her bedroom, and then laid her in bed and covered her up, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

**Aww family day! Did you guys like it ok? Please review! (:**

**And have a nice day! (:**

**-Sophia**


	5. Chapter 5

**So hi xD I saw that most of you enjoyed in the last chapter when Austin said "daddy put you there" haha actually I got that from one of the weird conversations I had one time at lunch with my friends and we started talking about baby names and then somehow got on the topic of what were going to tell our kids when they ask where babies come from, and then Tara was like, "well, the stork thing is kinda stupid, but I'll be like, when a mommy and a daddy love each other VERY much, they decide to have a baby. The daddy puts the baby in the mommy." Haha yeah, we're weird :p and sorry for not updating in a few days, today was my first day of 8****th**** grade! But I promised myself I'd post today, so here ya go!**

Ally's POV

We were coming back from a shopping trip. We had had a few car difficulties, but nothing too serious. But still, Austin and I worried.

"Austin?"

"whats up"

"do you think we should maybe trade in our car?"

"why?"

"well we did have those few minor difficulties. You never know. It could turn into something major. I don't want anything to happen to you or Aubree."

"well I guess you have a point there. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you or Aubree, either."

We never got out of the car, just simply backed out of the drive way again and drove off to the car dealership.

"mommy." Aubree said.

"yes,sweetie?" I asked.

"where we going?" she asked.

"to get a new car." I told her.

"why?"

"because mommy and daddy want another car."

"well what gonna happen to dis one?"

"we're going to exchange it for the new one."

"oh otay."

If you couldn't tell by now and from the zoo trip, Aubree is in her asking questions phase. There was a moment of silence, until…

"mommy."

"Aubree." I smirked.

Aubree smiled.

"I tired."

"you can go to sleep baby its ok." I told her.

She closed her eyes and started to drift off to sleep. Did I mind Aubree always asking questions? No not at all. Did it get annoying? Not really.

At the car dealership:

When we arrived, we got Aubree out of the car. She was still asleep, so I carried her while we looked around for cars. And soon, we found it. Our dream car. It was a red chevy equinox. It was sort of like a van thing. We went inside the dealership and to the office to sign papers. The man shook Austin's hand and we sat down. I had Aubree in my lap and was rocking her as the man told us about payments and trading the cars and things like that. He had Austin sign and initial a few contracts, and when he was done I had to. But I couldn't with Aubree in lap, so I handed Austin our little sleeping 3 year old. He kissed her forehead. When I was done signing and initialing he handed the keys to me as Austin carried Aubree out. I got Aubree's carseat out of our old car and put it in our new vehicle. Austin layed Aubree down, buckled her up and climbed in the drivers seat as I climbed in the passengers seat and we drove off, with our new car.

**I am SO sorry this was sort of short and kind of sucked! But maaaayybeee your auslly souls will forgive me because you think that Austin and ally are adorable and wonderful parents to Aubree? (: lol.**

**Have a nice day!**

**-Sophia**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyo! Time for a surprise! Hehe, read on!**

**Austin's POV**

I was laying in bed with Ally, thinking about everything that had happened the past few days. Babysitting little Alexandra, the zoo. Everything. Sure, taking care of 2 kids was exhausting, especially with Ally and I only being 20 right now. But, I wanted another kid. I'd have a little Austin or even another little girl to spoil like Aubree. And at the zoo, their were so many couples, maybe a bit older than Ally and I, but they all had 2 or 3 kids. Ally said on our honeymoon that when Aubree's older we can have more.

"Alls"

"yes?"

"I think we should have another baby."

"not right now."

"why?"

"because, we're 20 years old."

"so?"

"so… you know how exhausting it was taking care of Aubree _and_ Alex the other day. We're not ready to take care of 2 kids."

"we weren't ready to take care of Aubree at our young age but guess what? We're doing it, aren't we? And we're doing just fine."

"_Austin._ I didn't say we'd never have any more kids. I just said not right now. When Aubree's a little older."

"you said that when she was 2. You're saying that and she's 3. Are you gonna say that when she's 4, when she's 5, _when she's 10?!_"

"Austin,"

"no! y'know what? I cant stay here tonight! I'm going to a hotel! And I'm taking Aubree with me!" I shouted, heading to Aubree's room. Ally stopped me.

"woah woah woah! Why do _you_ get to take Aubree? _i'm_ the one who did all the hard work for 9 months _and_ brought her into this world _with NO medication!_"

"it takes 2 to tango Ally! I could've left your sorry prego ass but you know what _I didn't._ I stood by you because _I love you_ and I love Aubree. I never _once_ thought about leaving you."

"then why are you leaving now?" Ally started crying. Believe me when I say what I said was _awful_ and I felt bad. But, I just needed time to think. And I had to go to the hotel.

"I cant be here right now. I just need time to think."

There was a moment of silence.

"I'll bring back Aubree in the morning. I don't know if I'll come back home tomorrow or when. But I'll be back. I promise."

I went and grabbed Aubree out of bed when I realized she was crying and was woken up by mine and Ally's yelling. I carried her out the door and left Ally, still in tears.

Later:

I checked into the hotel for a night. I was laying in bed with my little Aubree and thinking things through, like I said I would.

"daddy? Aubree looked up at me with her sleepy eyes.

"yes sweetie?"

"what happen?"

Oh my gosh, I'm such a bad person. I practically _stole_ my daughter away from her mother. I didn't think she'd understand anything. I mean shes only 3. Wow. I'm such a bad person!

"oh, um nothing baby. Don't worry about it, ok? Just go to sleep, Alright?" I kissed her head.

I started thinking about the fight as Aubree went to sleep. This is Ally and I's first fight. _Ever._ The things I said were pretty mean, and totally _not true._ I would never leave Ally or Aubree in a million years. And the thing I said about I could've left her sorry prego ass, that's just rude. Words cannot even _describe _how _terrible _I feel. I guess its just, when I get mad, I lash out. I had to go apologize tomorrow. And I say tomorrow, because Ally will get mad if I come back and I paid for an over-night hotel room and only stayed for half an hour. Time to catch some sleep, so tomorrow will come faster, and I can apologize to Ally sooner.

**So I feel AWFUL for making Austin such a jerk! I'm so sorry! Please tell me that you guys don't hate him or **_**me**_**! he's still the same sweet Austin Moon we all know and love. We all lash out sometimes, right? And I mean, he didn't hit Ally or anything, so yeah. I've never wrote anything like this, so KUDOS to those who have. I will probably **_**never**_** write anything like this **_**ever**_** again. A&A are too perfect for this! ;) I'll try not to have you guys hanging for too long!**

**Have a nice day!**

**-Sophia**


	7. Chapter 7

**So im here to save the day! You now get to find out what happens to A&A! will they get a divorce? Or will they stay together? Reading this is the only way to find out! :D (sorry, im hyper) Anyways, enjoy!**

Austin's POV

I still love Ally, in fact I never stopped. I hope she didn't stop loving me either. I need to make this right. And Aubree made me realize that.

_Flashback, to 15 minutes earlier_

_This morning when I got Aubree up, she asked me a question._

"_daddy, are you and mommy breaking up?" I felt my heart sink._

_I put my hands on her tiny shoulders._

"_of course not sweetie. No, never!" I reassured her and wrapped her in a hug._

"_as soon as we get ready, we're going back home, ok?"_

"_kay."_

_**End of flashback**_

I gave Aubree a bath, made her go potty, got her dressed, got myself dressed and went on my way to Ally, holding Aubree's hand. I'd come back for my stuff later. Right now I just wanted to see Ally. When I got to the car, I buckled Aubree in her carseat and drove off.

Ally's POV

Last night Austin and I sort of had a fight and he lashed out on me. I wasn't extremely mad at him, but it really was lonely here without Austin and Aubree. he said he was bringing her back today. And even if he was mad at me, I knew he was a man of his word. And I couldn't go get her, because Austin took the car. But I still couldn't help but wonder;

_Where do we stand now? Are we getting a divorce? Would we have to go to court to see who gets the main custody of Aubree?_

No, please no. i don't want that. I still love Austin, in fact I never stopped. I hope he didn't stop loving me either.

**Ding dong!**

The doorbell rang. I went to answer it.

"mommy!" Aubree shouted and wrapped herself around my leg. I removed her from my leg and wrapped my arms around her.

"Aubree baby I missed you!"

Austin stepped in the house.

"h-hi." I stuttered.

"Aubree sweetie, why don't you go on upstairs and play with your toys." I said.

Aubree ran up the stairs.

I turned to face Austin and he had his arms opened wide. I ran into them with tears in my eyes. He rested his chin on my head.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I would never _ever_ leave you or Aubree. I love you."

"I love you too. I _need_ you."

I planted a very passionate kiss on his lips. After we let go for air, and Austin caught his breath, he started singing me a song that went well with everything that happened.

_Love don't run, love don't hide_

_It wont turn away or back down from a fight_

_Baby I'm right here, and I aint goin' anywhere_

_Love's too tough it wont give up no not on us_

_Baby love don't run*_

When we saw Aubree coming down the stairs, we started kissing again, to show her that we were _forever. _

That night when Austin and I were laying in bed, he rolled on top of me.

"you know, I really missed sleeping with you last night." He said seductively.

"oh, come here." I said and crashed our lips together yet again.

Clothes were everywhere, hormones were high, we were pretty much re-living the night when we 16, and Aubree happened. No matter what would happen, I didn't care. I missed Austin. But of course, nothing's going to happen, right?

**Yaaay Auslly's back together now you wont hate me anymore! :D so let's make a deal: if I get 5 reviews **_**today**_**, I'll post the next chapter before tonight's A&A. if not, it'll be posted Tuesday, because tomorrow I have my first volleyball game, and it's an away game, so I wont have time tomorrow. But even if I don't get 5 reviews, I'll still post Tuesday. Soooo, if ya wanna see what happens to the Moon family, REVIEW! (:**

**And have a nice day! (:**

**-Sophia**


	8. Chapter 8

**As promised, here's the next chapter up tonight before successes&setbacks! Enjoy!**

Ally's POV

It had been a month since Austin and I's fight. Today Austin was watching Aubree and I was going out shopping with Trish.

Shopping:

We had been to all the places we went to as teens. Yes, I could still fit into all those teenage clothing places; American Eagle, forever 21, Hollister.

Now, I bet you're wondering, isn't Trish pregnant? Well, she _was_. It turned out to be twins, a boy and a girl. Twins are usually born early, and they were. Her and Dez decided to name them Gabriel Dezmond Worthy and Gabriella Maria Worthy. They were born a couple weeks ago. Trish's mom was helping Dez watch them today.

we went to the bathroom before we left.

"hey, Ally?" Trish said.

"whats up?"

"do you have a quarter? I have to get a tampon out of the machine."

At the word tampon, I was lost in thought.

_When was my last period?_

I thought this over. It was _before _Austin and I's big fight. Oh no.

"Ally?"

"what? Oh im sorry." I pulled a quarter out of my pocket and handed it to her.

When she was done, we walked out. There was a moment of silence until I broke it.

"…Trish?"

"yeah."

"c-could we stop by walgreens before we leave? I-I um, have get Austin a pack of gum."

"oh. Sure."

I stopped in Walgreens while Trish (thankfully) waited outside. I walked through the aisles till I found what I needed. _a pregnancy test._ I hadn't bought one of these since I was 16. I went up to the cash register and paid for it, then stuck it in my purse.

"ready?" Trish asked.

I nodded.

Later that night:

I was laying in bed with Austin. I hadn't told him about the pregnancy test yet. I was going to take it after he was asleep, which I was waiting on him to do. I waited about 15 more minutes before his breathing slowed and I quietly hopped out of bed and to the bathroom.

I waited 5 more minutes, for the test to be done. It seemed like forever. I checked my phone, it had been 5 minutes. I walked over to the counter and looked at the test.

"+" was staring back at me. my eyes nearly popped out of my head. I couldn't tell Austin yet. I know he wanted more kids, but maybe it was just everything coming back to me from age 16. I took the test in my hand, walked downstairs to the kitchen and pulled out my phone.

"hello?" a sleepy sounding Trish answered.

"Trish?"

"Ally?"

"listen, I'm sorry to be bothering you this late," I spoke softly as I heard Gabriel and Gabriella crying in the background. "I just needed to tell you something. W-when I went to Walgreens today, I didn't buy Austin a pack of gum. I-I bought a pregnancy test.

"holy cow! Oh my gosh really? What did it say, what did it SAY?"

"…it said that Aubree's going to be a big sister."

I heard Trish squeal on the other line.

"OH MY GOSH! That is SO ADORABLE! I cant believe this! You're pregnant…again!"

"yes. Im pregnant again."

"well, give me more details, hun! What did Austin say?"

I nervously laughed. "yeaaaah, about that, I sort of, haven't told Austin yet.."

"haven't told Austin what?"

Uh-ohhhh.

I heard the line went dead. I sat my phone on the kitchen table and then held up the test. We were looking at each other before he started smiling. When he smiled, I smiled. Then we stayed like that. Smiling at each other, until Austin pulled me in for a hug. he picked me up and spun me around.

He sat me back down.

"you're pregnant?!"

I nodded.

"oh my gosh I'm going to be a dad again!" he exclaimed. I haven't seen him this excited since I told him about Aubree. man, I've been saying that a lot!

"we have to tell Aubree! she'll be so excited to hear she's going to be a big sister!" Austin said and started up the stairs, before I stopped him.

"its 11 o clock at night. Why don't we go to bed, and you can tell her in the _morning?_" I laughed.

"well,alright." He smiled. We kissed before going back to bed.

**Aww yay! Ally's pregnant again, Austin's happy, and Aubree's going to be a big sister! Review! (:**

**And have a nice day!**

**-Sophia (:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! So as promised, here's the next chapter! In an ok mood, I guess. I'm happy cuz we won our game! (: and then now I'm sick AND there was no Auslly cheek kiss in the new episode! :( but there were 2 adorable hugs! So yeah. Sorry if this chapter isn't the best, but Aubree finally finds out she's going to be a big sister! Yay! Read on!**

Ally's POV

"Ally. Ally. Babe. Baaaaaaabe wake up." Austin begged.

"how dare you not let a pregnant woman get her beauty sleep!" I laughed.

"you don't need beauty sleep." Austin smiled.

I smiled back, "sooo why are we awake at 7:30 am on a Saturday?" I wondered.

"we have something to tell Aubree, don't we?" Austin smirked.

"she's 3. Let the poor girl sleep."

"im not asweep." Aubree said. When did she get here?

Austin picked Aubree up and sat her in between Ally and i.

"Aubree, sweetie, listen. Mommy and daddy love each other very much. And we love you very much,too."

Aubree smiled. "I know, mommy."

I chuckled. "anyways, daddy and I needed to tell you that we're going to have another baby soon, and that means that you're going to be a big sister! And you get to help mommy and daddy with your little brother or sister!"

"I gonna be a big sister?"

"yep!" I told her. she seemed excited. Thank goodness! "but just because there's another baby on the way, doesn't mean mommy and daddy love you any less." Austin added. I nodded.

"did daddy put the baby in you like he putted me there?" Aubree asked. Oh my gosh Austin. We've underestimated our Aubree. she _did_ remember that.

"um, yeah. I did. And mommy's gonna keep the baby safe inside her until the baby is ready to be born." Austin explained.

"otay then." Aubree said and went off to her room to play.

Later that day:

We had went to the doctors earlier to confirm the pregnancy. We left Aubree with Alice. The doctor said I was about 8 weeks, or 2 months along. So in April, April 7th to be exact, we would have another baby. We were back home now, and I was upstairs in Austin and I's room, looking in the mirror at my stomach. I was only 8 weeks along, and I already had a little bump. That didn't happen with Aubree until I was 12 weeks. Suddenly I felt some arms wrap around me from behind.

"watcha doin?" Austin whispered.

"looking at my bump."

"you already have a bump? But that didn't happen with Aubree for like another month!"

"y-you don't think I'm having twins, do you?"

"what?! Oh my gosh Ally we cant handle 2 babies _and_ a 3 year old!"

"Austin chill. My next appointment is when I'm 15 weeks. That's when we also get to find out the gender. I-if we _are_ having twins, he'd tell us."

"but what if one is like, I don't know _hiding_ behind the other and they can't _see_ the 2nd one? What if you're in labor and then you get one out, and they say 'oh wait theres another baby!'

"well, maybe its just, I was young when Aubree happened. Maybe I'm a little bit bigger now because Aubree was a small baby. Remember?"

"how could I forget." Austin smiled. "5lbs, 4oz, 17 inches long."

"and that's _small_ for a newborn baby. They're usually around 7lbs 8oz and 21 inches long. Aubree's still small for her age. Just relax. There's only one baby in here." I placed my hand on my little bump.

**So it's short, I know but I hoped you guys liked it! And next chapter will be Ally's next doctors appointment and you get to find out if she's having twins or not(: I'll try to update tomorrow!**

**Have a nice day!**

**-Sophia**


	10. Chapter 10

**You guys are seriously THE BEST! (: 9 reviews on chapter 7, 9 reviews on chapter 8, and 5 for chapter 9! Will Austin and Ally be parents to 2, or 3? Read on!(:**

Ally's POV

Austin and I just dropped off Aubree at Alice's house and were on our way to the appointment. This time, we were finding out if it was a boy or a girl. Or..twins. I think its my motherly instinct kicking in, but I just _don't _think its twins. Plus, when Austin wasn't around, I told Alice about how I got the bump at 8 weeks, instead of 12, and that Austin thought it was twins. She said that there was certainly only one baby in there, and showed me a picture of her at 8 weeks with Ashley and Aiden. She was _much_ bigger than I was a couple of weeks ago, so I knew that Aubree was going to be a big sister to only _one_ baby.

At the appointment:

"before we have the gender revealed, do you have any questions?" Dr. Crowe asked.

"uh, yeah. Actually I do. during my first pregnancy, my tiniest bump didn't appear till week 12. This time, it appeared at 8. But, Aubree was a small baby, and I was 17. Sooo am I like having twins? Or is this baby just bigger?"

"hmm, I can tell you right now that you _arent _having twins. _this_ is 15 weeks with twins." Dr. Crowe showed Austin and I a picture of a 15 week pregnant-with-twins stomach.

"and as for your bump, Aubree was a small baby, correct?"

"yes, she was 5 pounds 4 ounces."

Dr. Crowe had put the gel and ultrasound tool on my stomach a few moments ago.

"and as for this baby _boy_, he's perfectly healthy, and the average size. And the reason why you felt as if he was larger is because last time you carried a child they were smaller." Dr. Crowe smiled. Wow. Austin and I get a little boy now. One of each.

I looked over to Austin and he was smiling.

Austin's POV

Ally and I weren't having twins. instead we're having a perfectly healthy baby _boy_. I now get one of each, and I couldn't be happier.

We got the ultrasound pictures from Dr. Crowe and left.

We went to pick up Aubree from my mom's, and to tell my mom she gets another grandson.

"mommy! Daddy!" Aubree shouted as we walked through the door. We bent down to hug her (Ally as much as she could with our little boy in our tummy)

"you get another grandson!" Ally shouted-whispered so Aubree wouldn't hear. We were planning to tell her when we got home, and to show her the ultrasound pictures.

Mom hugged Ally, we thanked her for watching Aubree and left.

At home:

"Aubree come here!" Ally said.

Aubree came over and I showed her the ultrasound picture.

"whats dat?" she asked.

"that's your baby brother!" Ally said.

"bruver?"

"yeah your little brother! A boy!" Ally explained to Aubree.

"is my wittle bruver in there?" Aubree pointed towards Ally's now sort of noticeable pregnant stomach. I mean, it wasn't _huge_.

Ally laughed. "yep. Your little brother is in there." Ally said.

"when he comin out?" she asked.

"not for a while, sweetie."

"otay."

"Austin could you give Aubree a bath?" she asked me.

"yeah of course." I said.

I picked Aubree up and carried her to the bathroom so she could take her bath.

I washed her, dried her, and got her dressed for bed.

**Worst ending ever, I know :p and short, but next chapter we get to find out the name of A&A's baby boy! So stay tuned!**

**Have a nice day!**

**-Sophia**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm here to update again. But sad to say I only got ****2**** reviews on my last chapter! D: where did you all go? ): and sidenote: Ally is 18 weeks along. Anyways hope you enjoy.**

Ally's POV  
so this is week 18, and if remember right, it's when I was so sick. Which I am now.

"Babe, you alright?" Austin asked as he came into our room.

"I'm in my sickness, no energy terrible looking phase."

"You look beautiful." He said. "Let me take care of Aubree today and you rest."

He kissed my forehead and shut the door.

Austin's POV

I was sitting on the couch downstairs waiting for Aubree to get up. It was 8:45; she usually doesn't wake up for another 15 minutes. Notice I said _usually._

"Daddy."

"What sweetie."

"Where mommy?"

"Oh she's sick today baby. She's upstairs."

"Is my bruver sick too?"

I laughed lightly. "No. your brother is ok." I explained.

"But if he inside mommy and mommy sick why is he not?"

"He just isn't." I said. I mean, it was true.

"Daddy pway wif me." Aubree said.

"Ok. Watcha wanna play?" I asked.

"I wanna color."

"Ok. Go get your coloring book and crayons and daddy will color with you, ok?" I told her.

"Otay." Aubree ran upstairs to get her coloring book and crayons.

I colored with her for a little while till she got bored.

Ally's POV

As I was getting ready to get up after I took my nap and felt a little better, I felt my little boy take his firsts kicks. Austin and I really need to think of a name that starts with A. I like the name Avan Joseph Moon. It just has a nice ring to it. Like, the boy in high school who all the girls are dying to date. I texted Austin, even though he was just downstairs.

"_Your nameless little boy has something he needs to tell you ;)"_

"**Coming upstairs now."**

Next thing I know, Austin's up the stairs and in our room.

"Do you like the name Avan Joseph Moon?" I asked.

He smiled. "Yeah. I love it, actually. It just gives him that, _factor_. You know? Like the boy every girl is after. Sort of like _Austin Shor Moon_." He smirked.

I smiled. "Well good. Because by the feel of it, he likes his name too."

Austin placed his hand on my stomach to feel Avan's kicks.

"That's my little soccer star." Austin said. I laughed.

Later:

Let's just say, my little Aubree is like the energizer bunny. And she NEVER runs out of energy. So right now, Austin is currently knocked out on the couch.

"Mommy?" Aubree said as she slowly walked over to me.

"Hey babygirl." I said. "Aubree you want to feel something? Put your hand right here." I pointed towards the spot where Avan was kicking. She put her hand on it.

"What is that?"

"That's your baby brother."

"What he doin?"

"He's kicking." I explained.

"He hurting you!"

"No, no baby. It doesn't hurt. You kicked me too."

"I kicked-ed you when I was in you?"

I nodded.

"I sowwy mommy!" She said and hugged me.

"Aww baby its ok! You didn't hurt me, either. You know why? Cuz you were a baby."

"I was a baby so I didn't hurted you."

"Yup. And guess what? Your brother has a name now!"

"My baby bruver's got a name? Wike my names Aubree Sky Moon, and yours is mommy and daddy's is daddy."

I laughed. "Yep. And your baby brother's name is Avan. Avan Joseph Moon.

"Avan."

"Yep it's Avan. Can you give Avan a kiss before you go night night?" I asked.

Aubree gave my stomach a kiss.

**Aww! Not really proud of this though :p**

**Question: do you guys like the name Avan Joseph Moon? Just wondering, cuz you all liked the name Aubree Sky Moon, so I just wanted to know (:**

**And shoutout and big thank you to wonderstruck-ambition for giving me and the whole who said life was easy series a shoutout on her **_**fantastic**_** story "she moves in with us". If you haven't read it yet, go check it out! It's **_**amazing**_**!**

**And have a nice day!**

**-Sophia**


	12. Chapter 12

**So i'm baaaaack with the next chapter yay! (: in this chapter, Ally is 20 weeks, or 5 months pregnant, and its Christmas. Enjoy! (:**

Ally's POV

Today we were painting Avan's nursery light blue. And Austin was putting together his crib. We had received all the gifts for Avan (clothes, stroller, car seat and all that) for Christmas. We had finished the painting moments ago, and Austin was currently working on the crib. Aubree came into the room.

"Aubree sweetie you need to stay in your room and play with your new toys until mommy and daddy are done so you don't get hurt, ok?"

"kay." She said and walked back to her room, which was directly around the corner.

I had hung some light green letters above where the crib was going to be placed. The letters, of course, spelled Avan, A V A N. I panicked when I heard Austin scream in pain.

"AUSTIN! Oh my gosh baby are you ok?" I asked. He had got a nose bleed from the crib. I helped him sit down in the rocking chair. "are you ok? Is it broken?" I asked.

"I don't think so." He said and groaned.

"does this hurt?" I felt his nose as gently as I could.

"its not broken. But a tissue would be nice." He said. He had blood all over his hands. I felt really bad.

I speed-walked as fast as I could with my 20 week pregnant belly to the living room where the box of tissues were. I brought the box up with me and into Avan's nursery.

I pulled a few out of the box and told Austin to hold them to his nose. I quickly went to the bathroom to get a wet wash cloth to clean up around his nose. I gently wiped it around his nose. His head was right near my stomach as i carefully wiped, so it was a little hard. Austin laughed.

"what?"

"Avan's kicking my cheek." He giggled.

"oh my poor baby." I kissed his forehead. "go downstairs and rest, ok?"

"I cant let you build the crib! You could hurt you or Avan!" he laughed.

"I know that. We can get Andrew and Adam to come help you."

We called them up and they came right over. Austin's nose was sore, but it had stopped bleeding, so he helped them. Aubree was still playing with her new toys, and I went to take a nap. Although 20 minutes later I still hadn't fallen asleep. I decided to pull out my phone and update my facebook status.

"_trying to take a nap, but this little boy won't quit kicking my tummy (:"_

I sat my phone back down and tried going back asleep again. My phone buzzed.

'_Trish De La Rosa-Worthy likes your status'_

I put it back down and tried again.

**Buzz**

'_Abigail Moon Roberts likes your status'_

**Buzz**

'_Alleyah Nicole Moon likes your status'_

**Buzz**

'_Austin Moon likes your status'_

**Buzz**

'_Austin Moon commented on your status: yeeeahh that's my little soccer star!'_

**Buzz**

'_Andrew Moon commented on your status: nooo way my nephew's gonna be a quarterback!'_

**Buzz**

'_Adam Alexander Moon commented on your status: you're both wrong. Avan will be a basketball player. Tell me when he starts doing flips,Alls!'_

**Buzz**

'_Austin Moon commented on your status: in that case that means we have to get Aubree in gymnastics! Remember all those sleepless nights you had with her tumbling around in there,Ally?"_

Weren't they supposed to be building the crib? I laughed to myself. This nap thing obviously wasn't working. I got up to see how the crib building was going. They were almost done, just the side piece left.

Aubree didn't know Andrew and Adam were here. We decided not to tell her, that way the boys could get the crib built ok.

However, when Aubree saw me standing there, she came out of her room. And then she saw Andrew and Adam standing there. She squealed and ran over to them. Adam picked her up.

"heeey Aubs." He said.

"that not my name. my name Aubree Sky Moon. And that mommy." She pointed towards me. "and that daddy." She pointed towards Austin. She was squirming around in Adam's arms, so he sat her down. She ran over to me and pointed towards my stomach. "and that my bruver. His name Avan." She said.

" " Adam laughed.

"Aubree Andrew and Adam have to go now."

"nooo!" she whined.

"yes baby Aunt Avery and Aunt Adaline are waiting on them."

"otay." She said.

Later that night:

Austin and I had gone to bed, and put Aubree to bed. Aubree was now standing over Austin.

"Aubree its bedtime." He said as he got out of bed. He picked her up and carried her back to bed.

He came back and laid down. Aubree came back again.

"Aubree. bed." He got up again and did the same thing.

He came back and Aubree followed him.

"Aubree Sky get back in bed." He scolded. Aubree started crying. I mean, he didn't yell, but she's 3, sooo yeah.

When Austin decided that wasn't working he picked her up again and bounced her in his arms, trying to get her to go back to sleep. It didn't take long and she was. He kissed her cheek before laying her back down in her bed and covering her up.

**So I hope that you guys like this! I feel it was kind of rushed :/ but please review!**

**And have a nice day! (:**

**-Sophia**


	13. Chapter 13

**Im sorry for not updating in a few days! All my teachers just randomly decide to pile me with homework -.- but anyways enjoy!**

Ally's POV

When the doctor said that I'd be bigger this time around he wasn't kidding. My ankles are so swollen I cant fit my shoes on, Avan kicks me and does flips _alot _more than Aubree did, I'm twice as big, my back is killing me, I cant even fit into Austin's old shirts anymore. And I'm supposed to be normal sized?! Imagine what it'd been like if Avan was a bigger baby! Oh and I pee. 24/7. Speaking of which…

"Austin!"

Austin came running in the living room.

"what's wrong Ally are you ok? Are you in labor? Are you having contractions?" he said in a rush with a bit of panic in his voice.

I laughed. "no. I need to pee." I held my arms out and he took them, pulling me off the couch. I waddled to the bathroom for the 5th time this hour.

We were getting ready for Alexandra's first birthday. Even though her birthday is March 25th, Abigail and Anthony made her party today, March 29th. When Austin was pulling out of the driveway, I felt a jolt of pain in my stomach, but I ignored it. If anything, it's just a Braxton hicks contraction. And they're really nothing. I had them with Aubree, but I barely felt them. That could be because she was smaller, maybe. but This one was just, _different. _There was another one.

_not today Avan._ I thought.

Another one came. I just faced the fact that I was in labor. But- decided not to tell anyone else. This was little Alexandra's big day.

"Alls, you okay?"

"yeah. I-I'm fine."

"you sure?"

I nodded.

There was another one.

_Avan PLEASE stay in there at least one more day! _I thought.

I should've known this was going to happen. He wasn't due for a couple more weeks, yet he was coming early, and on the 29th. _Just like Aubree_. not to mention it's the 29th. My birthdays November 29th, Austin's is December 29th, Aubree's is June 29th, and now Avan's is going to be March 29th.

I sat at the party, trying to fight off these contractions and not show any pain in my face.

"Ally dear, are you ok?" Alice asked me.

"yeah. I'm fine."

"could I talk to you outside real quick?" she asked.

"hurry back, mom! We're about to start opening Alex's presents!" Abigail called from the kitchen.

"Ally. I know that face anywhere. Especially since you're trying to hide it. You're in _labor_." Alice spoke.

"yeah, I think I am. I have been ever since right before we left for the party. And that was 5 hours ago."

"oh my goodness! You're probably at 5 then! Ally, you've _got_ to go to the hospital _now! _Avan's halfway here!_"_

"I cant! I know how much Aubree's first birthday meant to Austin and I. I'll go. As soon as they open her presents."

I went back inside and sat down on the couch.

Austin's phone went off. I only got a quick glance of it, and wasn't able to tell what it said.

Austin's POV

Ally's been acting a little strange today. I got a text from mom. But why was she texting me? we're both at Alex's birthday party. Hmm.

_Ally's in labor. She has been for the past 5 hours. That means she's half way dialated. You've got to tell Abi, and make it seem like you didn't tell her that too. Because Ally wont go unless the party's over._

I took a quick glance at Ally. She was squeezing her eyes shut tight, wiping a few tears with one hand, and gripping her stomach with the other. Screw telling Abigail, Ally's going to the hospital _NOW_. She's been sitting here for 5 hours in excrushiating pain.

"Ally. You're going to the hospital NOW. I don't care what you have to say about it." I said.

"Austin I can't even stand up!" she told me.

"mom, can you watch Aubree while we're at the hospital? we'll call you after he's born." I picked Ally up bridal style.

"Adam can you get the door?"

Adam opened the door for us.

I sat Ally down, helped her buckle up and drove her to the hospital, which from Abi and Anthony's house, was about 20 minutes.

When we got to the hospital they got Ally settled in her room. After she was settled they got her IV in and checked her dialation, which was 5, just like mom said. So if she goes regularly my baby boy should be here around 8 pm.

Since Ally was now over 18, she could get the epidural, but only when her dialation reached 6. So not for another hour. When that hour came, she got it. I had to step out of the room, though.

When Ally was at 7, my phone was vibrating. It was my mom. I answered the call.

"hello?"

"hi daddy!" Aubree said excitedly.

"hey sweetie."

"is my bruver here yet?"

I laughed. "no he's not here yet. But soon though, ok?"

"oh otay.

Daddy says my bruver isn't here yet." I heard her tell mom. I have the cutest 3 year old ever.

"here let me talk to daddy." Mom said.

"otay. I miss you daddy."

"I miss you too babygirl. I love you."

"wuv you."

"hello?" my mom came on the phone.

"hey."

"how's Ally?"

"she's at 7, and she got the epidural."

"Austin, let me talk to her." Ally spoke.

I handed the phone to Ally.

"hey Alice. Uh huh. Yeah. I will. Can I talk to Aubree?"

Ally's POV (only for a short minute)

"mommy!" Aubree shouted.

"hey baby."

"I not a baby, I a big girl." She said.

I laughed. "I know you are. And in a couple hours you're going to be a big sister!"

"yay!"

The doctor came in.

"Aubree mommy has to go now but she'll see you soon, ok?" I love you."

"wuv you."

I gave Austin back his phone. Dr. Crowe checked my dialation, which was now at 8.

Austin's POV

At 7:46 pm Ally was at 10, and ready to bring our little Avan into the world.

At 8:03 pm, Avan Joseph Moon was born. He had brown hair and my shade of brown eyes. He was 7 lbs and 3 oz, and 20 inches long. An average sized baby, and he was out in 17 minutes. Aubree was 2 lbs lighter and 2 inches shorter, but she took 45 minutes. I stood by Ally's side, holding her hand the entire time. And as for Ally, she's just amazing. I've never seen someone go through so much pain, but as soon as she heard Avan's first cries, a tired smile came over her face. The last time I seen her smile like that was when she felt Aubree kick for the first time, and when Aubree was born and she heard her cries. The doctor's handed her Avan.

"that's my little boy." She smiled down at our sleeping son.

"yep. He's all ours." I smiled back.

I dialed my mom's number.

"hello?"

"7 lbs, 3 oz and 20 inches long with brown hair and brown eyes." I smiled, even though she couldn't see me.

"oh my goodness! Aubree come here!" she shouted. "its daddy."

"daddy is my bruver here?"

I smiled again for about the 10th time. "yes Aubree. your brother's here."

She gasped. "when can I see him?"

"tomorrow morning after you wake up. Mommy and daddy and Avan have to stay over night in the hospital to make sure they're ok. You can come see us then and meet Avan for the first time."

"otay. I wuv you daddy, and mommy."

"we love you too Aubree." I hung up.

Our family is now complete.

**Aww yay Avan's born! This story isn't over yet, we've still got a few more chapters left, the last chapter will be right before Aubree's 4****th**** birthday (which is in only 3 months, since it's March) and then the first chapter of the sequel will be her 4****th**** birthday! So its not over yet! And please review! And again sorry for the late update!**

**Have a nice day!**

**-Sophia**


	14. Chapter 14

**So im glad you all enjoyed the last chapter! Here's your new one! (:**

Ally's POV

Austin stayed with Avan and I overnight at the hospital. Alice was going to bring Aubree in so they could see Avan last night but visiting hours were over. So she was bringing her in this morning.

"mommy!" Aubree ran over to my bed.

"hey Aubree!"

"where's my bruver?"

"he's in the baby nursery, where all the new born babies go." I explained.

"and then all the babies mommies and daddies come and get them?"

"yep."

She looked over to Austin, who was still asleep in the recliner.

"daddy sweeping."

"mhmm. He's tired."

About this time Austin woke up.

"daddy!" she ran over to him.

"Aubree!" he said. He got up out of the recliner and scooped her into his arms.

The doctor came in and released me, but we had to wait another half hour before we could get Avan. Aubree was sitting on Austin's lap, watching cartoons, until the doctor came back in and brought Avan. Aubree stared at him in awe.

"Aubree, this is your little brother Avan." Austin said. Aubree just continue to stare as Avan was passed into Austin's arms.

I carefully climbed out of bed, as I was still sore, and into the wheelchair Dr. Crowe had brought.

Andrew came and drove Austin's car back home. Alice was going to drive us home from the hospital. As soon as I sat down Austin handed me Avan and pushed us to the car.

I sat in the front because it was more comfortable for my sore body, and Austin sat in the back in between Avan and Aubree. I winced everytime we went over even a little bump.

When we got home Alice held her latest grand baby for the first time. And then it was Aubree's turn.

"Aubree you want to hold your brother?" Austin asked her.

Aubree nodded.

"ok, but you have to be careful. This isn't like holding one of your baby dolls, this is a real live baby, ok?" Austin explained.

"otay."

Austin took Avan from me and carefully handed her to Aubree. he also got a quick picture. My babies are absolutely beautiful. I know every parent says that about their children, but its true.

_A couple hours later:_

I was sitting on the couch, rocking Avan to sleep, while Austin cooked some dinner. He insisted that I rest some more, and that he's got it all under control.

Aubree came downstairs with one of her baby dolls in her hand and sat down beside me.

"mommy what are you doing?" she asked.

"rocking Avan to sleep." I said. She started watching me and then copying me with her baby doll.

"you is a good mommy."

"aww thank you sweetie. You're a good mommy too." I said. Aubree smiled.

Austin was standing in the kitchen doorframe, and when I said that, his eyes got wide.

"Ally I need to talk to you in the kitchen. Aubree stay in here,ok?"

I got up with Avan in my arms and followed Austin.

"Ally what are you doing Did you forget that we were young parents do you want to see Aubree go through that what if-" Austin rambled on.

"Austin she's 3. Everything's going to be ok."

There was a short moment of silence.

"but what if it's not." His voice was cracking. "that's my little girl."

"and she'll always be our little girl. You just have to trust that you raised her right."

"it doesn't matter if she was raised right. We were raised right."

"Austin you're overreacting. She just wants to play baby because there's a new baby. It's fine. Think of it this way. Did you play superhero when you were growing up?"

Austin laughed. "yeah."

"and did you become a superhero?"

"no. but I could be if I wanted to." He flexed his muscles.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed me.

_1 am:_

Avan's cries were heard coming from his nursery. As Austin and I got up to get him, Aubree came into our room, rubbing her eyes with one hand and dragging her blankie and stuffed panda bear, which she named Austin.

"mommy daddy the baby woke me up." She said tiredly.

I sighed.

"uh, ok I'll get Avan you get Aubree." I told Austin. I ran to Avan's room and picked him up out of the crib and first checked his diaper which was clean, and he wasn't hungry so he just wanted to be held. I sat down in the rocking chair and rocked him.

"you're such a spoiled little boy, y'know that?" I whispered. I rocked him for about 10 more minutes before he fell asleep. I kissed his forehead and layed him back down in his crib. I started heading back to bed. I walked past Aubree's room to see she was asleep, and when I got to our room Austin was already in bed, fast asleep.

_1:30 am:_

Avan was heard crying again and Austin and I got up again. And Aubree came back into our room again.

"ok. Now I'll get Aubree and you get Avan." I told Austin. He headed off to Avan's room as I picked up our sleepy 3 year old and carried her back to bed.

"mommy why does Avan keep waking everybody up?" Aubree asked.

"well sweetie he's a baby. He cant take care of himself. He needs us to feed him, or change his diaper. you did that, too."

"I did?"

"mhmm. Real babies aren't like your baby dolls. They cry and make noise."

"but why did you and daddy pay lots more attention to him today?"

Oh my. I knew this would happen.

"oh sweetie come here." I said. I gave her a big hug. "I'm sorry you feel that way. Mommy and daddy still love you, very very much. How about tomorrow we have a mommy and Aubree day?" I asked.

"yeah!" she smiled really big.

"but for now mommy and Aubree need to get some sleep." I smiled back.

"otay."

I tucked her in and gave her a kiss.

**So thoughts? Please review! (:**

**Oh and random note: I was watching A&A and I noticed how Ally was really good with nelson, and it got me thinking. We all know that with Ross and mini R5 that Ross is going to be a good dad. But like on Tickets & Trashbags when Austin tells Ally and nelson to get off the piano and then Ally/Laura makes sure nelson is out of the way (you all know what im talking about?) anyways, I'm pretty sure that wasn't scripted. And then I could just imagine Ally/Laura doing the motherly things from this story and it got me thinking: does anyone else think Laura would make an **_**amazing**_** mother? I can't be the only one who thinks that.**

**Buuuuut anyways have a nice day!**

**-Sophia**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yaaay it's a new chapter! Mommy and Aubree day! Enjoy! (:  
**

Ally's POV

I woke up at 8 am the next morning to spend time with my little girl. Austin woke up soon after. He got on his phone and texted something. My phone vibrated.

_Good morning beautiful (: sleep well?_

I turned to face him.

"yes I did, and I love you." I kissed him.

Avan had only woken up one more time during the night, at 3. So I slept ok. Except I'm still a little sore. But I didn't care today. I wanted to spend mommy and Aubree time with Aubree like I promised.

"hey um, last night Aubree thought that we loved Avan more than her because we had been spending more time with him, and I know he's only 2 days old but I promised her we'd have a mommy and Aubree day so do you think you could watch him, please? I promise I'll take care of him tomorrow all by myself why you guys have a daddy and Aubree day."

Austin laughed. "Ally, he's my son. I'll never mind."

I smiled at him and got up to go to Aubree's room.

"Aubree guess what today is?"

"mommy and Aubree day!" she jumped up.

"yeah! And we get to do _whatever_ you want! What do you want to do first?"

"I want you to fix my hair." She said.

"ok. How do you want me to fix it?"

"bwaid."

"do you want one or two?"

Aubree held up 1 finger.

"ok. Sit down beside me."

I sat on Aubree's bed and she sat down beside me, but turned away from me. I took her blonde hair and split it into 3 different sections, starting to criss cross them. When I was done I took a ponytail holder and put it at the end.

"there. All done!"

"let me see!" she said. I took her to the bathroom and picked her up so she could see her hair in the mirror. She gasped. "it wooks bootifool." I laughed and sat her down.

"what do you wanna do now?" I asked her.

She thought for a minute.

"nails."

"what color do you want your nails?"

"red. Like yours."

I got the red nail polish out of the bathroom cabinet and told Aubree to go sit down at the kitchen table. She held out her little hands and I painted a light coat of the nail polish on her tiny finger nails. It took me about 2 minutes.

"there. All done." I said.

"now I is just wike you mommy! Now let's go have a tea party!" Aubree got up to head upstairs.

"Aubree wait sweetie! You gotta wait until your nails are dry."

"oh. Otay. How long will that be, mommy?"

"not long."

I made her sit down for a couple more minutes before I let her up. She took my hand and led me up the stairs to her room. We had a tea party, with pretend tea of course. Then she got bored.

"let's pway barbies now." She said.

I sat down on the ground with her and she pulled her little box over where she put all her barbies and clothes.

"you can be this one, mommy. Its gawgeous, wike you." Aubree told me and handed me a barbie with brown hair. She then pulled out one with blonde hair.

"and I be this one, cuz its got bwonde hair." She picked up a blonde Barbie.

I played Barbies with her for about an hour, because that's something she doesn't get bored of so easily.

For the rest of the day I did thing my Aubree wanted to do, because I just enjoyed spending time with her.

**Ok so I feel really bad for not updating in a few days! I just hope you guys understand that I have school Monday thru Friday, stupid and complicated art projects with sharp and pointy carving tools that give you boo boos )': , and 2 books to write reports on (catching fire and the diary of Anne Frank) plus volleyball practice 3-4:30 and the only times I don't have practice are when I have games. I hope you guys don't hate me! or think I'm annoying you or that I'm being whiny, but its just a lot of stress to handle and I'm afraid of making you guys mad. But um yeah this chapter totally sucked and I apologize! I'll try to update Sunday before the new A&A!**

**Please forgive me and have a nice day! (:**

**-Sophia (:**


	16. Chapter 16

**Aaaand last chapter for one big happy family! ): look out for the sequel, called **_**Austin&Ally&Aubree&Avan.**_** It will only be a few chapters long. But for now please enjoy Aubree's 4****th**** birthday party!**

Austin's POV

Today is Aubree's 4th birthday, and her party. She wanted a princess party, so Ally and I got her a castle shaped cake, and a princess dress to wear.

"mommy daddy its my princess party today!" Aubree jumped in between Ally and I laying down in the bed.

"yes it is happy birthday." I sat up and kissed her cheek.

Avan's cries were heard from his nursery. Ally and I got up to get him.

"hey! What about me?"

"we'll be back in a minute, Aubree." I told her.

We went to Avan's room as Ally and I sang to him and rocked him backed to sleep. After that we got Aubree, walked downstairs and had breakfast, then started to decorate the house for the party. The cake arrived. Streamers were everywhere. A 'red carpet' and of course, Aubree had her princess dress on. She was my beautiful princess.

Soon after the guests started to arrive. Trish, Dez, Gabriella and Gabriel were first, as always.

"hey Aubree." Trish said.

"I'm a princess!" she shouted.

Trish gasped. "you're a princess?"

Aubree nodded.

Trish sat Gabby and Gabe down. They were 11 months old now.

And then, well you know the rest. Andrew Avery and Son arrived. They were going to have a little girl, due in September. Her name was going to be Annaliese Marie Moon. Adam Adaline and son came next, then Abigail Anthony and Alexandra, then Alleyah, and finally mom and Ashley. Mom's always last because she always gets Aubree a huge present, much to Ally and I's dismay.

We sang Aubree happy birthday, and she blew out her 4 candles. Time is going by way to fast. Before long she'll be going to kindergarten, and then middle school, which we all know is full of boys and drama, and then high school. Why does my little princess have to grow up?

Next it was time to open presents. Aubree got lots of princess dresses, princess barbies, Barbie clothes, and you'll never guess what mom got Aubree.

A kitten.

Just what we need. We already have a 4 year old, a 3 month old, and now a kitten.

Aubree named her fluffy.

Fluffy will be staying in the backyard. Definitely not inside.

After the party I grabbed fluffy and put her outside.

"daddy why are you putting fluffy outside?"

"fluffy can't stay in the house, sweetie."

"well did she get any presents? Its her birthday, too."

"yeah she did. She got you."

Aubree smiled.

Ally got fluffy's food bowl, poured some milk in it and sat it outside. She was petting fluffy, too.

"this, is the cutest kitten EVER!" she cuddled with her.

Ally still acted like a teenager sometimes, and I did, too. I mean, we missed out on 3 years of our teenage lives.

Later:

Avan was sitting on the ground in the living room when Aubree came downstairs to him.

"hey Avan. Today was my birthday. I got lots of presents like this princess dress," she pointed at her purple ruffly dress. "and a kitty. I named it fluffy."

Avan was staring at her in awe. Aubree gave him a kiss on the forehead before skipping off to play with her knew barbies.

We really were one big happy family.

**I'm sorry this was short! But I've had a massive writers block. And be sure to check out **_**Austin&Ally&Aubree&Avan, **_**coming soon!**

**Have a nice day! (:**

**-Sophia (:**


End file.
